The Justice League II (film)
The Justice League II ''is the sequel to ''The Justice League and is the final film in the Justice League Trilogy. Part of the DC Film Franchise, the superheroes face their last major threat together. Plot 100 years ago, on the planet Apokolips, Prince Uxas plots to seize power by gaining the Omega Force after killing Drax, the only person in the Universe who knew the Anti-Life Equation (equation for taking total control of all existence). Uxas turns into a stone-like monster, becomes Darkseid, and takes control of the planet. His parents King Yuga Khan flees to Thanagar while Queen Heggra is killed by Darkseid (probably because she forced him to marry Tigra, whom they had a son named Orion). Tigra was placed in Hyperfreeze for a thousand years. In order to assure peace with nearby planet New Genesis, Darkseid and Highfather (New Genesis ruler) exchanged their sons, Orion and Scott Free. Darkseid, his two other sons Kalibak and Grayven, Maxima, and his parademon army then begin destroying other planets in order to find clues on to how to determine the Anti-Life Equation. Scott Free, meanwhile, has become a wanted criminal after rebelling against the ideaology in Apokolips. He escapes using a boom tube and lands on Earth to become a circus escape artist in disguise. 100 years later on Earth, American agent Victor Stone is nearly killed in an explosion. Dr. Magnus then uses state-of-the-art prosthetics to cure him. Xotar then returns to attack the Justice League. Believing they need help, Stone develops his prosthetics with weapons and actually saves The Flash and Hawkwoman. Meanwhile, the League seems to be unable to get in hold of Batman and Alfred. They are about to see what's going on in Gotham City until they are distracted by a major earthquake in the Ocean. Wonder Woman knows automatically that her secret native island of Themyscira is under attack. She brings the Jutice League there and witnesses almost a destruction of the island by parademons from Apokolips. The Justice League destroys the rest of the parademons, but many Themyscirians are dead. Wonder Woman is very upset and is calmed by Queen Hippolyta. The paradmons invaded because they wanted to steal their knowledge and give it to Darkseid so that he would be more able to piece the Anti-Life Equation together. After Kalibak tells Darkseid that the parademons failed to seize Themyscira, Darkseid focuses on attacking Earth, believing they know the Anti-Life Equation and the secrets of the Universe. Kalibak, Grayven, and Maxima arrive on Earth and speak to Wonder Woman warning that war will rage unless the planet surrenders to Darkseid. News of this leaks into the media and the world goes into panic. Scott Free learns about this and begins to build a magneticly sealed costume containing the Mother Box, a portable supercomputer. Darkseid then tells Apokolips' greatest warriors and parademon army to begin a full-scale attack on Earth. These warriors are Maxima, Grayven, Kalibak, Mantis, Kanto, and others. While the Justice League tries to stop these warriors, Scott Free steals Metron from Maxwell Lord. It is revealed that Metron is not a supercomputer, but actually a living thing. The only one that knows the Anti-Life Equation, he tells Scott Free that these warriors are from Darkseid who is desperately seeking the Anti-Life Equation. Metron then equips Scott Free with some knowledge before self-destructing in order for no one to learn the equation. Scott Free then battles the warriors and is nicknamed Mister Miracle by the press for saving many people. However, during the commotion, The Flash is brutally injured and goes into a coma. Mister Miracle then kills Kanto in response. Darkseid hears about this then unleashes his parademon army. The attack devastates Earth. They re-activate Brainiac and kill Xotar to steal his robots. In a state of panic, the Justice League calls for an emergency worldwide state meeting. Justice League re-gathers its members Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Cyborg. Mister Miracle comes and tells everyone what is going on and who Darkseid is. Then the building shakes. An 9.0 earthquake is then reported out of the Pacific Ocean. Darkseid landed in a Pacific island and brings the war to new heights. He destroys Mister Miracle after a fight after not telling him the source of the Anti-Life Equation. Darkseid and the surviving warriors Maxima, Kalibak, Grayven, and Mantis battle the Justice League. Grayven battles Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter, but after destroying Grayven, Green Lantern dies. Then Orion arrives on Earth and begins to battle Darkseid. During the epic fight, the Justice League tries to destroy the remaining warriors and Brainiac. Maxima is soon destroyed, then Mantis, but Kalibak kills Hawkman and Hawkwoman in process. After shutting down Brainiac and finishing the parademon army, all attention is payed towards Orion's fight with Darkseid. In one of the most epic battles on the big screen, Orion rips his heart out creating a firepit from the chest cavity. The mysterious and wounded Orion tells Superman to worry no more for a while and bring Earth back on its feet, because it's the most interesting planet in the Universe. In the hospital, The Flash dies and tells the League to name Wally West as his successor. The surviving League members Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg discuss something before leaving their separate ways. The planet Thanagar then elects Fel Andar as the next Hawkman ambassador to Earth. Meanwhile, Hal Jordan's eyes turn green. In the post-credits, a bewildered Bruce Wayne emerges from the shadows of Gotham City. Cast *Prince Uxas/Darkseid *Clark Kent/Superman *Diana Prince/Wonder Wonder Woman *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Scott Free/Mister Miracle *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Kalibak *Victor Stone/Cyborg *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Maxima *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Katar Hol/Hawkman *Barry Allen/The Flash *Orion *Grayven *Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman *Brainiac *Lois Lane *Maxwell Lord *Xotar *Queen Hippolyta *Mantis *Dr. Curtis Knox *Steve Trevor *Highfather *Dr. Jay Garrick *Metron *Oberon *Tigra *Kanto *Yuga Khan *Drax *Queen Heggra *Circe (cameo) *Fel Andar/Hawkman (cameo) *Bruce Wayne (cameo) *Hal Jordan (cameo) Category:Plot Category:Cast